And Then There Were None
by Burning Snow
Summary: A story centering around Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. It begins with a Prologue of three of the teens, and proceeds to each of their deaths. Slash SiriusxRemus
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

For Monique. I think you've read this, but I'm finally posting it here and continuing with it.

To explain: This fic, from the Prologue to Part 4, takes place in five different time periods. It centers around Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs...or, more specifically, their deaths. The parts will be preceded by appropriate parts of songs from the Broadway musical-turned-movie, Rent. THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVER. It's not a songfic, either. The songs are just there because I'm the authoress and I like them XD

If you don't like angst or slash, I suggest you don't read any further. Whole fiction rated T (PG-13) for slash (SiriusRemus), angst, and death. Please review! Next part to be posted soon.

…………………

**Prologue**

_There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way…no day but today. _

_There's only yes, only tonight. We must let go to know what's right. No other course, no other way…no day but today._

_I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be... _

_There's only now, there's only here. Give in to love, or live in fear. No other path, no other way…no day but today. _

&&&&&

"Remus?"

The so-mentioned sixteen-year-old wizard shifted his position in response.

"Remus..."

The teen felt the familiar soft lips kissing the back of his neck and stifled a contented sigh.

"Stop pretending...I know you're awake."

Long, sensitive fingers found their way beneath his nightshirt. They trailed over his abdomen and upward, across his chest.

He gasped and pulled away, rolling over in the process, to come face-to-face with Sirius Black.

Sirius grinned and lifted his head from the pillow. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long."

Remus' eyes narrowed. "You perverted, egotistical..."

The majority of his words were lost in the kiss. The back of his head sank deeper into the pillow as Sirius pushed his lips against Remus', one hand against the flesh newly scarred, the other entangled in the soft brown hair. Grunting with satisfaction, he moved to a position atop Remus, not once breaking the bond between their lips.

Lupin tried to pull away, but found himself unable to refuse. He had always been somewhat attracted to Sirius, just as Black had been attracted to him, but only just recently had they found themselves quite in love.

After what seemed a short eternity, Sirius pulled up, his hot, rapid breath falling softly on the face of his lover.

"...git," Remus panted.

"But a handsome one," Black retorted.

Smirking, Remus made as if to hit him, but as Sirius recoiled, hooked his arm around Black's neck and pulled him closer. He brought his own head up slightly to meet Sirius' and let out a loud moan of content when their lips met.

Suddenly, something soft collided with Sirius' cheek. He lightly yelped in surprise and rolled off Remus.

"I knew I shouldn't have put all three of us in the same room...especially you two lovebirds," groaned the sleepy voice of James Potter, who had chucked a pillow at them from his bed across the room.

"Be a sport, Potter, it's Christmas," Sirius complained, sitting upright and lobbing the pillow back in the direction of James. A soft smack and an "Ah!" from the dark indicated that the pillow had reached its target.

"At least we weren't loud enough to wake your mum and dad..." Remus mused.

Sirius playfully tousled Lupin's hair. "We could have been, love, if only given the opportunity to-"

"Stop! Bad mental images!" James shouted.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were implying it!"

"Too bad Peter's not here; he would've wet himself if he heard those thoughts you're having now..."

"Thoughts_ you_ put there, mate."

"You're the one with the dirty mind, Potter, not me."

"At least I'm not the one snogging my best _male_ friend, Black."

Remus intervened. "Cut it out, or you'll be the ones waking the Potters."

Both fell into silence, Sirius angry that James had gotten the last word, James quite happy with leaving it that way. They refused to swallow their pride by speaking again.

Lupin chuckled at their stubbornness and leaned back against Black's chest. He felt Sirius bury his face in his hair, wrapping his arms around him at the same time. "You reckon we'll always be like this, Padfoot?" he whispered.

Sirius smiled into Remus' hair. "Of course. We'll always be together, I promise."

"Not _us, _Sirius. I mean the four of us: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

At this point, James decided to make his way over to them through the darkness.

"Ow! That was my nose!"

"Stop hitting me!"

"You're on my foot!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Get OFF!"

Sighing, Potter finally found the unoccupied edge of the bed and sat down. "Yeah, we'll all be together forever…unless we kill each other first."

Remus smiled. "I suppose then we'll even die together, right? So no one's left alone?"

"Sure," Sirius said. "But I bet Potter here will die protecting someone…like _Lily Evans_…" He received a smack in the head for that.

"Yes, and you'll die off in some grand battle," James retorted. "You'll fall, and there will be silence. Time will stop just for you. And later, the world will grieve your death. At the funeral there'll be flowers…lilies, roses…people weeping…"

"Shut it," Sirius growled as Remus shook with laughter.

"Peter will probably be worst off," Potter continued, grinning. "And Remus…"

"Remus…" Black repeated, and fell into silence again.

"Remus…what?" asked Remus, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Sirius from his position in his lap.

Neither Sirius nor James responded.

"What?" Lupin pressed, turning to face Black.

"I…don't know," Sirius murmured. "I just…I can't imagine you dying at the hands of anyone…I couldn't bear it..."

"Then I'll do it myself," Remus said. "That way you'll be at ease, in this life or the next."

James suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he knew something the others did not. He stood. "I should get to sleep…you two can do what you want. My parents can yell at me, but they can't be angry with you two for staying up all night."

Sirius immediately brightened. "You mean it, Prongs?"

James smiled in spite of his foul stomach. "I know you can't do anything with Wormtail around. Consider it an early Christmas present…but, for Merlin's sake, keep it down!"

As soon as they heard Potter sink into his bed, Sirius and Remus fell to theirs, engaged in a heated dance of the lips and limbs.

**-End Prologue-**


	2. James

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

For Monique.

To explain: This fic, from the Prologue to Part 4, takes place in five different time periods. It centers around Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs...or, more specifically, their deaths. The parts will be preceded by appropriate parts of songs from the Broadway musical-turned-movie, Rent. THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVER. It's not a songfic, either. The songs are just there because I'm the authoress and I like them XD

If you don't like angst or slash, I suggest you don't read any further. Whole fiction rated T (PG-13) for slash (SiriusRemus), angst, and death. Please review! Next part to be posted soon.

…………………

**Part 1: James**

_I just came to say good-bye, love. Good-bye, love! Came to say good-bye, love…good-bye._

_Good-bye, love. Good-bye love! Came to say good-bye, love…good-bye. _

_Just came to say good-bye, love. Good-bye love! Good-bye, love…good-bye…_

&&&&&

"Remus!"

The so-mentioned twenty-four-year-old wizard jumped at the sudden pounding at the door.

"REMUS!"

The young man quickly put down his novel and went to the door as the frantic pounding continued.

"For Merlin's sake, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Recognizing the frenzied voice as that of his lover, Remus unlocked the door and threw it open.

There stood Sirius Black, panting and disheveled. His windblown hair looked as if he had just been out for a speedy fly on his motorcycle, his clothing was dirty and slightly frayed, his eyes were wide and wild, and soot as black as his name littered his handsome features.

"Sirius…what on earth…?"

"Fire…destruction…Lily and James…Harry…_Voldemort_…" Black said as he gasped for breath.

Lupin's eyes widened with terror. He pulled Sirius inside and slammed the door shut.

"What about them? What about Voldemort?" he asked, his voice heightening with every word. "What about Lily and James? Tell me, Sirius!"

Sirius swallowed hard, as if he were trying to hold down something repulsive. "Something terrible happened tonight," he began slowly, like he was trying to remember a nightmare. "I went to the Potters'…just to see how Harry was, you know…and I found the house in flames. There was…no sign of the Potters. I conjured a spell to protect myself as I ran into the house…to Harry's room first…and there…"

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to expel the horrific images from his mind. "…there were Lily and James…their bodies…they were burning…"

"No…" Remus whispered.

"…Harry was crying in his crib…he already looks so much like his father, except for the eyes…Lily's eyes…but now he had a scar on his forehead, like a bolt of lightning…I grabbed him and got out…but...Lily and James…"

Sirius took a breath and opened his eyes to see Remus' face inches from his own.

"Tell me it's not true," Lupin hissed, his eyes wide. "Please, Sirius…tell me…"

"They were protecting Harry from _him_," Black murmured, placing his hands on either side of Remus' face. "Somehow _he_ found them…_he_ killed them…"

"You're lying!"

Remus pushed away from Sirius, eyes brimming with tears.

"How could this happen? It's not possible!" he yelled, laughing as if it were a joke. "Lily and James are well-hidden, well-protected!"

"Remus…"

"It's impossible for Voldemort to find them! You're their Secret-Keeper, for Merlin's sake! You'd never let anything…"

He trailed off when he saw the expression on Sirius' face. Black looked as if Remus had just knocked him senseless.

"Sirius?" Lupin breathed, hysteria gone, eyes now trailing over every inch of Black's face. "You're their best friend, Sirius. You're Harry's godfather. You'd never let anything happen to them."

Sirius trapped a sob about to escape his throat. "I…I'm afraid I have, Remus."

Remus looked as if Black had just slapped him in the face. "W-what?"

Sirius once again placed a sensitive hand on either side of Remus' face. He leaned down and kissed Lupin's frozen lips.

"They're dead, Moony, and nothing can change it. Harry's an orphan now, gone to live with his Muggle relatives."

Black strode to the door and thrust it open.

"I'm going to meet Hagrid so he can give me my motorcycle back, and then I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be returning. I'm to blame for this whole mess, and I swear to you, love, I'll try my best to make it right."

He was gone as quickly as he had come.

Remus collapsed against a wall and sank to the floor. He was just beginning to realize the effect of Sirius' visit.

Lily and James dead…Harry and Sirius gone…who knew where Peter was in all this…and here he was, for the first time since his second year at Hogwarts, completely alone in his misery.

He drew his knees to his chest, buried his face in his hands, a poor substitute for the warm body of another, and sobbed until sleep overtook him.


End file.
